Quiet Sunrises
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: A window into the relationship beween Minerva McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey in 1961 mild femmeslash


**Quiet Sunrises**

The sun began to slip up over the tips of the Forbidden Forest adjacent to the grounds of Hogwarts Castle. The water on the surface of the lake shimmered in the early morning breeze. A single figure sat silhouetted on the ground by the very edge of the lake. The sun started to reflect off the gentle waves of dirty blond hair cascading down the figure's back. It was now easy to make out that the figure was a woman. The 31-year-old witch began to shake slightly. It started as just a quiver now and then it soon turned o full body-convulsing sobs. Soft footsteps began to make their way towards the sobbing woman. A second woman sat down next to her.

"Poppy," Minerva whispered softly.

Poppy gave no response, only a hiccupping sob.

"What's wrong?" Minerva questioned, inching closer to the crying mediwitch.

"I…I'm a failure," Poppy wailed, throwing herself at Minerva.

"I don't believe that for a moment," Minerva remarked sternly as he allowed Poppy to lay her head in the other woman's lap.

"It's…the truth. I was healing a student last night and I couldn't heal them. They were too ill. They had to be sent to St. Mungo's for treatment," Pomfrey explained through multiple sobs.

"The Headmaster has checked on Mr. Zachary. He's going to be just fine," Minerva consoled gently, laying a hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

"I should have been able tot heal him myself!" Poppy protested, running a hand across her red and puffy eyes.

"Don't beat yourself love. You did all you could for him," Minerva countered, stroking Poppy's soft waves of hair.

"Minerva, I'm losing my touch," Poppy muttered as she sat up to face her partner.

"Nonsense Poppy! You're touch is just fine," Minerva whispered flirtatiously.

"Are you flirting with me Minerva McGonagall?" Poppy asked with a small smile, wiping at her eyes.

"I hate to see you so sad darling," Minerva said taking Poppy by the hand.

"You are avoiding the question," Poppy remarked playfully.

"Now who is flirting with whom Poppy?" Minerva laughed as she pulled the other witch to her.

"Both of us," Poppy exploded into fits of laughter, taking them both tumbling even closer to the moist edge of the lake.

"Promise you won't let the Zachary incident bother you. He is getting better, that's all that matters," Minerva reassured the 31-year-old.

"I promise," Poppy whispered as she gently kissed her lover.

Minerva pulled out of the gesture with a smile. It had worked; Poppy was no longer moping about. Minerva returned the kiss, slipping her arm up into Poppy's hair. Poppy sighed as she felt Minerva toying with her hair. That woman truly knew what made her tick. They sat up and Poppy ended up in Minerva's lap, their tongues dancing around each other. Both women were beginning to perspire lightly as the hormones began to take hold. Poppy pulled out a rather deep kiss to catch her breath.

"I have an idea," Minerva said, a wry grin plastered to her still youthful features.

"And what idea would that be?" Poppy queried, raising a slender eyebrow.

"Let's go for a swim," Minerva exclaimed in an excited tone.

"Are you serious?" Poppy questioned her eyes wide.

"Absolutely," the Transfiguration Professor answered decisively.

"But we don't have bathing trunks," the mediwitch countered.

"We don't need them darling," Minerva said, maneuvering so that she was no longer beneath Poppy.

Minerva stood up and began to unbutton the front of her robes. Underneath she wore just her bra and underwear. Poppy stayed where she was, staring at the slender form of her lover in nothing but her undergarments. Minerva shook her had and the loose bun that had been at the base of her skull came undone, allowing her dark chestnut brown hair to fall to her shoulders. Finally stepping out of her shoes, Minerva walked to the edge of the body of water and began to wade in. The water was like small ice needles pricking her skin everywhere. Once she was out to where the water up to her waist, she turned around and smiled at her lover, still on land and fully clothed.

"Are you coming?" Minerva called, sending some icy water Poppy's way.

"Isn't it freezing?" Poppy questioned anxiously.

"Very but you get used to it," Minerva replied.

"Oh for Merlin's sake just get in," the 36-year-old former Gryffindor shouted with a laugh.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming. No need to have a heart attack over it," the younger woman muttered as she undressed and made her way to the water's edge.

She stuck one foot in and immediately pulled it out.

"No way in hell am I getting in," Poppy protested, crossing her arms over her chest.

With a shake of her head, Minerva wordlessly summoned Poppy to her. Poppy screamed as her body hit the ice cold liquid. Once she got her footing on the sandy bottom, she splashed a large amount of water at Minerva. Minerva stood there, her hair dripping into her eyes, the biggest smile plastered on her face. She quickly tackled Poppy so that they had both been fully submerged.

"Are you crazy?" Poppy shot as she took a large gulp of air.

"No," Minerva answered, swimming up from behind and wrapping her arms about Poppy's slender abdomen.

"I'm freezing," Poppy whined, turning her head to gaze at the woman behind her.

"I'll warm you up," Minerva replied coquettishly.

They spent the remainder of sunup relaxing in the lake. They swam out towards the center of the lake, taking extra care to avoid the Giant Squid. When Minerva noticed that Poppy was getting tired from treading water, she signaled to head back to the shore. Minerva walked out of the lake, dripping and shimmering like a goddess and flung herself down on the cool grass. Poppy soon joined her and the couple lay together staring up at the very edges of sky, still pink from sunrise. Neither of them made a sound as the final tinges faded away to blue. Minerva let out a sigh.

"Are you alright?" Poppy questioned, looking at the older woman.

"I'm fine. I forgot how much I loved sunrises. How quiet and peaceful they are," Minerva explained, a look of far-away contentment in her eyes.

"It was lovely. Thank you for making me feel better," Poppy murmured, resting her chin on the chestnut haired woman's shoulder.

"We should head in. Don't want to catch cold," Poppy said, moving a single strand of dark hair out of Minerva's face.

"Yes I suppose that would be best. I have a class in an hour and I need to be ready," Minerva whispered back, not wanting to disturb the beauty of the changing nature around them.

The two women made their way to standing positions and pulled on their robes, warding off some of the chill of the air around them. Hand in hand, the made their way back up to the castle. Minerva opened the door and Poppy walked through. They arrived at Minerva's private quarters and kissed briefly, about to part ways.

"Minerva," Poppy began, smoothing her hair absently.

"Yes?" the Scottish woman answered.

"Do you think we could do that again sometime?" Poppy asked softly.

"Absolutely," Minerva answered, giving the other woman a hug before she entered her room to change.

Years later the pair could still be seen sharing the sun rise by the lake, those peaceful and quiet sunrises


End file.
